Chapter 2: Another Day at the Office/Walkthrough
Command Control *1. You are now playing as Nathan McNeill. After the lengthy dialogue, Nathan would follow his crew out of Command Control, past a row of lockers. Note that all "openable" lockers here had a purplish light on them. Open them to get P-Sec ammo. Do not miss the Plasma Cutter on top of the lockers. It may only be there if you replay the level since I did not remember seeing it on the first attempt. *2. Text Log #1: It was in the openable locker furthest to the left along the locker row. You barely had a chance to hit it before Nathan headed over to the exit door. *3. Nathan would walk down the next hall to an elevator. Grab some ammo to the left as you continued to the elevator into the next room. *4. In the next room, there would be loads of P-Sec ammo. You would need it as there would be hordes of Possessed here. They could survive a couple headshots with the P-Sec Pistol, but it was still a good weapon to use against them. Clinic *1. Grab all of the goodies that you could before Nathan entered a waiting room. *2. After the cutscene, kill the madman and the two hostages-turned-Possessed after your friends left. *3. Text Log #2: After killing the hostages, Nathan would curse and turn to the right. It would be right on the floor in plain sight. *4. After the weird cutscene, exit through the door that Nathan's allies went through. *5. Right off the bat in the next hall, you are attacked by two Possessed. Kill them. *6. Weapon Upgrade #1: It was in this hall. You would have plenty of chances to get it, but the earliest was before killing the first two Possessed. *7. Grab all of the ammo and supplies that you could as Nathan went from door to door, killing the Possessed as they charged out. He would eventually reach the exit on the other side of the hall. *8. Text Log #3: Immediately after opening this exit door to the next room, grab it right on the floor, right in front of you before Nathan entered the room. *9. There would be a massive amount of Possessed in here, usually double-teaming you. Spam the P-Sec Pistol if things got hectic as if they closed in, they would take most of the screen up, blocking your aim. When the action finally died down, Nathan would escape. *10. Outside the clinic, Nathan would run through the crowd of Possessed and encounter Gabe. Shoot the rookie when he got possessed. Your group would flee into the P-Sec Headquarters. P-Sec Headquarters *1. Nathan would grab a grate off the wall and slam it on the entrance door. Switch to the Rivet Gun and fire charged shots at each of the six blue markers on the grate to seal the door. If you fail to do this in time, you would be killed and must retry. *2. Weapon Upgrade #2: You could see it briefly as Nathan turned toward Gabe before grabbing the grate. Although it was possible to get it later, it was best to get it as if you miss, just fail the welding grate mini-game so you die and could try again for it. *3. Nathan would eventually enter an elevator. Ride it up. *4. In the next room, you would have to battle your first Slasher. You would definitely want to shoot their pincher-like arms off as that did a lot of damage and made them less dangerous. Shooting their bodies was mostly futile and blowing their heads off would likely make them swing around in a frenzy so watch it. *5. Afterward, you are back in Command Control. There are plenty of Slashers in here. Shoot them up. *6. After the lengthy dialogue, Nathan would head back out and ride an elevator outside downward. You would get to use Free Look again. Quickly turn left to shoot a purple Fuse Box, opening an armory up. Nathan would enter it and grab a Pulse Rifle. *7. Nathan and his group would return to the P-Sec lobby. Shoot each of the six weld spots on the grate off that you welded earlier to head outside. *8. Outside, you would take on a couple of Infectors as well as Slashers. The Infectors could fly around and infect the dead corpses to make Super Slashers so target them first if possible. *9. Nathan's group continued to a wreckage that his allies tried to move while he fought a massive group of Slashers off. Keep trying to hit their limbs by using Timed Reloads to reload quickly. If you are desperate, switch to another weapon ASAP. Mission Square *1. As the group headed to Mission Square, the space shuttles outside would be destroyed. Nathan would run into the square. *2. Weapon Upgrade #3: It was going to be on the left on the ground after the space shuttle destruction sequence as Nathan entered the square. I believed that you could get it again as Nathan fought the horde off that are attacking the lift. *3. After the lengthy dialogue, grab the debris on the lift with the A button and fling them off with the B button. Doing so would cause a squad of Slashers and new enemies, "Leapers" to attack. The Leapers are faster and more deadly so shoot them first. *4. Now, you must finish a Hacking Mini-game while under the constant barrage from the Leapers and Slashers. They would mostly come single-file so distract them with a burst of Pulse Rifle fire and work on the mini-game until it was completed. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs